1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device, and more particularly, to an optical measuring apparatus and method of measuring optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the practical use of 3D video broadcasting, the stereoscopic display device has recently attracted great attention as the next generation display device. Accordingly, there has been an increasing need to measure optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, and to inform consumers of the product superiority.
Since the stereoscopic display device is still in its early stage, there is no objective standardized system for measuring the optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, and therefore it is difficult to provide the consumers with information about the optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device. For this reason, even though there is great attention to the stereoscopic display device as the next generation display device, the 3D video broadcasting and stereoscopic display device has not been popularized as expected. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop an apparatus (system) and a method of measuring the objective optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, for example, luminance, average luminance, interocular luminance difference, luminous non-uniformity, dark-room contrast ratio, white chromaticity, colour gamut, interocular chromatic difference, and chromatic non-uniformity, or gamma value.